


Miles from normal. (Sophia x Jonas Brightly)

by multifandomfictions



Category: Original Work, Other's Characters, and @mrs.brightly, for @dr.brightly
Genre: Author Waifu, Douchebag Scientist, Experiments, F/M, Fluffy, Small Scientist, Smut if they want it??, Soulmate AU, Soundboard Baby, request, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfictions/pseuds/multifandomfictions
Summary: It was a windy fall's afternoon, and Jonas was walking through town, dressed up in an auburn red scarf, a black button up jacket, blue jeans and a pair of worn down dress shoes. He had been carrying a shoulder bag full of important work papers, transferring them to the lab. He soon stepped into his lab and removed the bag, carefully draping it over the back of the small couch in his lab's so called, "Living Room". He stripped from his jacket and hung it up on the golden coat hanger he kept. He slipped on a pair of pale blue plastic surgeons gloves, and got to work, deciding to test different math theories and equations today, instead of hands on material. The gloves? He didn't need them on, but it was a habit. While this was going on, Author Sophia Peterson was at her humble home, working on a new exciting novel. I'd like to mention, both of these obviously busy humans at work, cannot see color. They haven't met each-other yet.





	1. Get out of my way, douchebag!

**Author's Note:**

> This is two of @dr.brightly and @mrs.brightly 's Original Characters! Please give them love for these amazing creatures. 
> 
> Soulmate AU: You cannot see color until you touch your soulmate.  
> Ages: Jonas is 39 and Sophia is 38.  
> FAQ: Go on Instagram and ask them, I only have the knowledge @dr.brightly gave me!

It was a windy fall's afternoon, and Jonas was walking through town, dressed up in an auburn red scarf, a black button up jacket, blue jeans and a pair of worn down dress shoes. He had been carrying a shoulder bag full of important work papers, transferring them to the lab. He soon stepped into his lab and removed the bag, carefully draping it over the back of the small couch in his lab's so called, "Living Room". He stripped from his jacket and hung it up on the golden coat hanger he kept. He slipped on a pair of pale blue plastic surgeons gloves, and got to work, deciding to test different math theories and equations today, instead of hands on material. The gloves? He didn't need them on, but it was a habit. While this was going on, Author Sophia Peterson was at her humble home, working on a new exciting novel. I'd like to mention, both of these obviously busy humans at work, cannot see color. They haven't met each other yet. 

Later that day, Jonas's "apprentice" knocked at his lab door, and Jonas let out an audible groan. Elliot Chablon. He stood up and wandered over to the door, unlocking the obnoxious amount of locks he had on the door. Elliot, the somewhat impatient fifteen year old knocked once more, quite excited today. "GOD, GIVE ME A SECOND." Jonas complained, slamming open the door and ushering the boy inside with a bit of annoyance in his actions. "Hey, Dr. Brightly!" He grinned wide. 

Jonas sighed and puffed out a breath of hot air, anger boiling deep down in his soul. "Good Afternoon, Ellie." He greeted, stalking back over to his desk gingerly. 

"You'll never believe what happened at school today, Kat bumped into /ME/!" Elliot squealed happily, slightly lifting himself up on the tip of his toes.

"I don't care." Jonas blurted, not regretting his words for a second. "You know I don't care and you continuously go on about her." He grumbled and shoved a light stack of papers into the six fingered boys arms. "Sort this or you'll be outta here."

"Yes, Dr. Brightly!" Elliot complied, going over to a small desk Jonas had gotten him a few days before, and started working like he said.

In the quietness of his lab, Jonas got up and started watching Elliot, pointing out all his little mistakes with organizing it.

"Sorry." "That one's in the wrong place." "Sorry." "So is that one." "Okay." 

This back and forth bantering went on for about an hour before Jonas wanted to do a quick library run. "I'll be back soon, Ellie."

Elliot nodded, just a tad worn down from all the talking about his wrong-doings with his idol.

Jonas slipped on his black button up jacket and sighed. "Don't touch /ANYTHING/." He warned, walking out the door and slamming it shut.

Elliot quickly touched his desk, feeling rebellious.

Once at the library, he walked inside and went to the "Paranormal" sections, he liked to argue with the book about how all the articles are fake and wrong. 

Sophia was checking out a few books, like dictionaries and thesauruses, for writing purposes. She had her long brunette hair up in a lazy bun, and her clothes consisted of gray sweatpants, a worn down sweater and converse sneakers. 

Jonas wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into her and both of them fell. Their skin didn't touch, so it wasn't apparent that they were meant to be yet.

Jonas didn't want to apologize, but he got swiftly slap in the face, accompanied with "Get out of my way, douchebag!" The woman groaned.

He sighed and held his cheek, slightly leaning forward to pick up her books, "I'm sorry." He sighed. Little did they know, they both reached out for the same book and their hands collided.

They gasped and the colors bloomed around them, watching with wide, curious eyes.


	2. Can I get you a coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas and Sophia begin to bond and figure things out together, while wildly amazed by all the color. They go for coffee (and Tea).

Jonas didn't even bother paying attention to the awed girl as he looked around, confused. "No, no, no!" He growled. "She just slapped me, she can't be my soulmate!" He complained dryly, standing up. Sophia shot him a nasty glare in the middle of his self-argument. "Hey! Shut your mouth! I'm just as mad and confused as you!"

They both stopped yelling at eachother and stared at eachother, like they were studying eachother. Sophia's eyes were creased with confusion and awe, hey, atleast her soulmate was /kinda/ cute.

Jonas's eyes were still glaring daggers into her soul as he studied her facial features from afar. 'A little makeup didn't hurt nobody', he thought. She was cute and petite, but needed a little cleanup. He gently stuck out his rather dry hand and offered it to her, wanting to help her up.

Sophia scoffed, but she took his hand and pulled herself up, only meeting to about the taller man's shoulder. Taller than her, thats good for cuddling, big hands, good for late night massages, seemingly good hygiene, good.

"You're welcome." Jonas muttered coldly, turning his head away and letting go of the smaller, warm hand. "Yeah, yeah." Sophia rolled her eyes delicately and started picking up the books. Jonas decided to bend down and help her, only grabbing his books. He chuckled at her choices. "Dictoniaries?" He looked at her.

"I'm a writer." Sophia replied, going up to the counter and starting to sign out her books. "And don't judge me, you have those fake ass paranormal books."

"I'm a scientist, I like proving these stupid things wrong." Jonas stood next to her, waiting for his turn to sign out his books. "Hurry it up please."

"I'll take as long as I want." Sophia smirked and took a longer time, making him groan impaitently and rock back and forth on his heels.

"I need to get back to my lab for my assistant!" Jonas whined and pushed her out of the way, signing out his own books quickly.

"Hey!" Sophia pushed him back and he whimpered pathetically. "I only have two! You have like ten million /dictionaries/!" 

They began to push eachother back and forth, and soon enough they started laughing, amused.

"Move!" "You move!" "Watch it!" "You watch it!"

They bantered back and forth for a while until someone shushed them, making them look at eachother and laugh quietly. 

Jonas held out his hand again, "Let's get out of here?" He raised a single brow.

"Yeah, Let's get out of here." Sophia took his hand in her own in agreement, nodding her head once.

They travelled out of the library and into the busy streets of NYC, making him slightly curl his fingers up to capture her hand in an embrace.

"Can I get you a coffee?" Jonas asked politely, smiling down at the brunette female standing next to him.


	3. "Suck it!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary for you.

Sophia looked up at Jonas and nodded, "yes. that sounds....pleasant." She noticed his hand and pushed him away. "No hand holding."

Jonas blushed and nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "Okay. Let's go." 

Sophia started walking along side him, oddly quiet.

"Do you think...this is gonna work out?" Jonas asked, halfway to the cafe.

"I don't know." Sophia shrugged and swung her arms boredly. "I barely like you, though."

Jonas stopped in his tracks and Sophia kept walking, a smirk growing on her smug face.

Jonas huffed and ran after her, scoffing. "Hey!"

Sophia stuck out her tongue. "Be quiet pretty boy." She cooed.

Jonas growled and crossed his arms, "I'm not pretty." He grumbled. "I'm handsome!-"

Sophia giggled and pushed him playfully. "Yeah, yeah, sure bro."

Jonas walked into the coffee shop and went up to the counter, "A coffee for me and a tea for the lady." He slid ten bucks on the table. "Keep the change."

Sophia sat down at a table for four and stretched her legs to the chair across from her. "Be quick!"

"Shut up, Sophia!" Jonas growled and glared. "It's their job, not mine!"

Soon enough, Jonas brought over the drinks and sat beside her, doing the same thing. "Tell me about yourself, Sophie."

"Sophia, it's /Sophia/." Sophia corrected, smiling. "Anyways, I'm thirty-eight and I like writing. I wanted to be a detective but I got too lazy and I settled for the next best thing.

"Hah! You could have been cool!" Jonas laughed. "I'm a cool fucking scientist /BITCH/!"

Sophia flinched and laughed. "Shut up, Jonah!"

"It's /JONAS/!" Jonas corrected, crossing his arms proudly. "Suck it."

"This isn't really the place but....Whatever!" Sophia jokingly leaned down and grabbing his pants.

Jonas shrieked and pushed her away, falling out of the chair and onto his face, luckily, the coffee was on the table so it didn't burn him.

Sophia quickly fixed that and knocked it over and onto him, the hot liquid scorching his back.

It made her laugh sadistically.


	4. "What the hell, Sophie!?" *MINI-CHAPTER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

Jonas turned over and stood up, screaming. "WHAT THE HELL SOPHIE!?"

Sophia laughed and didn't even bother to correct him. "That's what you get for saying my name wrong!"

"I'M BURNING!" "call the police and fireman." "THIS ISN'T A JOKE SOPHIA."

After a bit of joking around, Sophia stood up and started peeling the soaked jacket off his back. "GET IT OFF!"

Sophia laughed. "Shut up, where's your apartment?" "225 E 39th St, NY 10016."

"Let's go." Jonas nodded in agreement and started walking, Sophia holding his side to support him.

After half an hour of painful walking, they got into the elevator and rode it up to Jonas's floor. He stumbled over to his door and threw it open, falling onto the couch.

Sophia laughed and sat next to him. "Go wash up." 

Jonas nodded and got up, walking to his room and stripping, grabbing a towel and wiping off his body before getting new clothes on.

"SOPHIA! Can you take these to the washer?" He walked over to her and threw it at her.

"No." She smirked and winked. 

Jonas groaned, his long pantlegs dragging behind him as he walked over to a laundy basket and throwing it in, making a grumpy sound.

"That was soooo hard, wasn't it, Jonah..?" "Shut up, lazy asshole."


	5. "....Should we say it?" *ANOTHER MINI-CHAPTER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oOoOoOoOpSSSS.

`. Timeskip to; Five months later. `.

It was raining outside and Jonas and Sophia were curled up together on the couch, watching "The Office".

They occasionally laughed, looking at eachother and nodding. "That was funny." "Yeah. It was."

He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're funny." "I'm funny."

Jonas stretched an arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair calmly.

Sophia leaned into his gentle touch, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Jonas chuckled and held her close, giving her most of the blankets for warmth.

"oh...thanks jonas." "you're welcome sophia."

They exchanged smiles before leaning in and giving eachother soft kisses.

"....Should we say it?"

"Yes."

In unison, "I love you."


	6. "This is a tradgedy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry dont kill me

Jonas and Sophia were hanging out a few days later, and they decided to have a "date night." They seperated to get ready, so they didn't see eachothers outfits. They chose the restaursant "Per Se". It was a fancy place with chandeliers and champagne. 

Jonas was already on his way to the place, not wanting their reservation to die out. He was in a nice, new, black suit with his hair slicked back.  
He wanted to look the best he could for Sophia, so he tried. He took a deep breath and walked in, "Yes, uh, reservation for two. The name is Jonas."

The waitress escorted Jonas to a small table in the middle of the room, putting menus, silverware and skinny champagne glasses on the table.   
"Thank you," He thanked her, smiling with a nod. He fidgetted with his hands, folding them into his lap. "...where is she?"

Just as he whispered that, Sophia rushed in, in the most beautiful dress. Jonas turned around to see her and his jaw dropped. "oh my god," He was breathless.

(Dress: http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/7yhqpn-l-610x610-dress-nina+dobrev-red-fancy-gorgeous-long-red+dress-classy-classic-mermaid.jpg )

Sophia smiled and walked over to the table, sitting across from him, her hair up in a bun and her makeup was gorgeous. Jonas's eyes followed her all the way to the seat and continued to stare as she sat down. "Th-That- You! You're gorgeous!" Jonas could barely make out words.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome tonight," Sophia complimented him, making him puff out his chest in an attempt to look strong. "Thank you, Sophia." He grinned and leaned forward on the table. She did the same and they shared a short kiss. 

A waiter came over and put a bottle of champagne on the table. "Would you two like to order, or would you like a few minutes?" They questioned. 

Jonas and Sophia looked at eachother and shrugged, "Few minutes please," He answered, reaching his hand under the table to hold her hand. The waiter nodded and walked off, leaving the two alone for a few brief moments.

During that time, the two lovebirds discussed what they wanted to eat, and soon settled on steaks and salads. He kissed her cheek again, smiling. He felt so happy tonight, and he didn't know why. 

Sophia giggled and gently pushed his face away. "C'mon Jonas, we can kiss later." She covered her mouth while she laughed. Jonas stuck his tongue out, "I don't wanna wait though." He complained.

The waiter came back over and took their orders. "Two steaks and a bowl of caesar salad," Jonas nodded. "Also a side of baked potato." Sophia added.  
Jonas looked at Sophia and snorted, "Potato?"

They joked around for a little longer before they poured glasses of champagne. They clinked the glasses together before taking a sip each. They exchanged smiles and stared into eachother eyes until the food came. They started eating, and Jonas cut up Sophia's steak for her.

"Thank you, Joe." Sophia shoved a small chunk of cut up steak into her mouth, smiling as she chewed.

"Not problem, So." Jonas cut up his own steak and began eating, having a wonderful time with his soulmate. They occasionally looked at eachother and pointed out pieces of food on eachothers faces, giggling.

Once they were done, they got up, paid, and left. They put an arm around eachothers waist and walked down the street. 

They got home and immediatley went to the bedroom, took off their clothes, and....cuddled!

They cuddled until they fell asleep, and in the morning, Jonas left at 6 AM like always.

As he worked on experiments, he sent a few loving texts to Sophia, feeling bad for leaving her all alone.

Sophia woke up and smiled at the messages, sending a heart back.

A few hours later, Jonas was experimenting with different things, and he messed up.

BOOM.

The lab blew up.

Elliot heard the big boom as he walked closer, soon seeing the burnt lab in ruins.

"Jonas!?" He rushed towards it and pulled on the burning doors, not caring if the metal knobs were burning his hands. His idol might be in there!

As he couldn't get it open, he called the police, and ran to Sophia's house, banging on the door.

"Hang on!" She had no idea what had happened, so she opened the door with a smile, looking at Elliot, who was sobbing.

Her smile dropped and she put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Elliot?"

"THE LAB BLEW UP!" He panicked, shaking immensely.

The color drained out of Sophia's face at the news, her phone suddenly blowing up with phone calls and texts.

"no..." Sophia whispered as her tears ran down her red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plkease dont kill me thanks


	7. Mr. Arkwright, I'm Afraid...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh.

Elliot raced back to the lab, his ears being filled with the sound of sirens and screaming. 

He saw the huge crowd and pushed through all the people, struggling to see into the lab, and the situation.

The firemen were now transferring the injured body of Jonas Brightly onto a gurney. He was in a very critical condition. 

His tanned skin was burnt, from head to toe, and his all famous beige lab coat was barely an article of clothing any longer. 

Elliot couldn't help but break down and have the urge to burst through the police tape and be with his idol in his moment of need, but he couldn't move, tears spilling down his face like a silent waterfall. 

A man who went by the name, "Edwin Arkwright" had been contacted successfully, and he was running to the lab as fast as he possibly could. 

He could see the lab from a distance, only fueling his adrenaline and forcing himself to run faster. He made it to the police tape, and he quickly explained, the security letting him through. He rushed over, and into the ambulance. Jonas was hooked up to a few IVs with certain medicines flowing through them and into his veins to keep him stable. 

Edwin sat down beside him and let out a small sob of fear, and stared at the man's burnt face. "Oh god..." He cried, covering his own face. 

The ambulance doors closed, and Edwin could feel the ambulance moving at a fast speed as he focused on Jonas. "It's gonna be okay.." He whispered and sniffled.

Soon, they arrived at the hospital, and they pulled Jonas's body out on the gurney and Edwin quickly stood up and started to follow the paramedics. The whole hospital seemed to be in a panic as he entered, being forced to sit in the waiting room. He couldn't breathe, his mind being clogged with thoughts of Jonas.

Sophia finally arrived, and as soon as Edwin and her made eye contact, it wasn't pretty. He glared and stood up. "HEY! WHY-...-WHY WEREN'T YOU WITH HIM?!" He yelled. Sophia flinched and yelled back, an argument starting. 

Edwin had to be pulled back, continuing to yell and cry. He ended up sitting back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and curling up, hugging his knees to his chest. 

It was hours later when Edwin was told he could go see the scientist in his hospital bed. He nodded and quickly thanked the doctor, speed walking to the others room.

He walked in and shut the door behind him quietly, seeing the man awake in bed. He smiled a little and walked over, nervous. "Hey, Joey.." 

Jonas flinched a little but slowly turned his head to face Edwin and cracked a small smile, waving. His throat hurt, so he refused to talk.

Understandable. Edwin sat in the seat beside the bed and gently reached out to hold Jonas's hand, which Jonas let him do.

They had a small bonding moment before Jonas had wondered where his wife was, in which Edwin told him not to worry. "She's downstairs."

Jonas reached his other hand over to gently caress Edwin's face, closing his eyes. He slowly drifted off. Edwin smiled and sat there with him. Sophia didn't deserve him.

Edwin stayed overnight every day, for a few days. He walked into Jonas's room that morning, a few home baked muffins in a small bag. "G'morning!"

Jonas smiled and looked over, "Did you bring me the muffins?" Edwin nodded. "Of course, hun." 

Jonas reached out for one and Edwin gave him it. "Mm.." He bit into it and giggled.

Edwin sighed happily, Jonas was still beautiful, even with burn scars.

Suddenly, Jonas saw his world go black and white. "....Edwin?" He looked over at him.

"Hm?" Edwin cocked a brow and bit into a muffin.

"It's black and white." His lip quivered.

Edwin almost choked on the food item. "What do you mean??"

"Is Sophia okay??" Jonas panicked, looking around.

While Edwin was speaking, She walked into the room.

""Jonas.."" She spoke softly.

"Sophia! Why is it..black and white?" Jonas asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

""......"" She handed him a small stack of papers.

Jonas read over them, but his eyes stopped at the word, "Divorce".

Jonas started to shake and sob, looking back and forth between the papers and her.

""I don't love you anymore.""

Ouch. That stung. Jonas nodded, and Edwin was immediately at his side, growling at Sophia. 

Jonas clung to Edwin, sobbing into his lab coat. 

"It's okay, Jonas." Edwin scoffed as Sophia walked out.

A few days later, again, Edwin was walking to the hospital with a little bag of muffins!

Jonas was lying in his hospital bed, staring out the window. 

No color.

Edwin walked in and sat beside him. 

Jonas smiled and reached out for a muffin, bonking hands with Edwin.

The world suddenly became colorful again, and he looked to Edwin in a panic.

Edwin was just full out amazed, staring at Jonas with the biggest smile you've ever seen.

"Jonas!" He chirped.

"Edwin.." Jonas smiled.

They maintained a long stare between each other before Jonas broke it and sat up to give him a hug.

Edwin gladly hugged him back, softly resting his hands on the man's back.

They shared a good five hours talking to each other before something started happening to Jonas.

He was having some sort of organ failure.

Edwin had heard the machine beeping rapidly, and the doctor's hurrying into the room, one of them escorting Edwin out.

After an hour or two, Edwin was allowed back in.

Before he opened the door, A doctor stopped him.

""Mr. Arkwright, I'm afraid Jonas Brightly has...passed away."" They sighed.

Edwin's heart snapped, and he felt the color drain out of his eyes.

"No, no, no, he's NOT." Edwin was in denial, tears starting to roll down his face as he pushed passed the doctor and into the room.

There he was. Jonas Brightly's body. He broke down and fell to his knees, sobbing.

He got up slowly and walked over. His body looked cold.

He gently grabbed his hand and whimpered.

"Jonas...Please.." His lip quivered.

He kisses his hand and puts his hand back to where it was.

He was really dead. Before he even got to hold him out of the hospital. On the day they found out they were soulmates.

He continued to sob for the rest of the night, going home only hours later.


	8. Funeral.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale.

It's been a week or so since Jonas had passed away.

Edwin was sitting in an office with Sophia, the day before the funeral, going over his will.

Surprisingly, most things were going to Edwin.

His lab, half of his fortune, his house...

Sophia was getting his cat, though.

Elliot was getting something, something Elliot thought that was extremely important.

Jonas had specifically requested that Elliot bury him with the mug he gave him.

Edwin would have to tell Elliot that.

After the hour or so long meeting was done, Sophia and Edwin parted ways.

Edwin had gone to Jonas's house instead, walking inside and laying on his couch.

~ THE DAY OF THE FUNERAL ~

Matthew was dressed in a nice suit, and his hair was up in a small bun. He walked up to the stand and cleared his throat. 

"Thank you so much for being here today, everyone." His voice was wavering.

He started on with his speech. 

"We are gathered here today in the memory of my brother, Jonas, so that together we may acknowledge and share both our joy in the gift that his life was to us, and the pain that his passing brings. In sharing the joy and the pain together today, may we lessen the pain and remember more clearly the joy."

Once it was over, Matthew went around to greet and personally thank everyone for coming.

Edwin stood at the casket, which was outside, because it was an outside funeral.

"Oh, Jonas..." Edwin sighed.

Elliot ran over to the casket and placed the mug inside, right beside him.

Edwin smiled weakly at Elliot, and they shared a small hug.

They soon lowered the casket into the ground.

While everyone left, Edwin stayed there for a little bit.

Edwin went back home, to Jonas's house and decided to sleep off his sadness. 

He got changed into some of Jonas's clothing, which still smelled like him, and curled up in bed.

~ MONTHS LATER . . . ~

Edwin had gotten into an accident, and passed away in the hospital, in the room beside Jonas's.

He suddenly regained consciousness, the bright white atmosphere almost blinding him.

He was about to get up, and walk around, but...

A distant figure, who stood tall, called out "Edwin!" in a familiar tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wink Wonk.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't kill me.


End file.
